jace and clary wedding part 3
by mermaid12108
Summary: Sebastion is confronted and he has somewhat disturbing plans. It is all to much for clary;she strikes out. And starts a battle. Battle and secrets wage on in part 3. Clary is risking her life and others. But she cannot see it through her hatred twoard her brother. And she may just pay the ultimate price for it; her life. This is not the last one. Part 4 is the last one :'(


**THIS CONTINUES FROM WHERE CLARY THREW SEBASTIAN'S ARMS OFF OF HER AND THE CHAOS STARTED. REVIEWS PLEASE! I REALLY APPRECIATE ALL THE ONES I'VE BEEN GETTING. BUT AS ALWAYS PLZ REVIEW AND ENJOY! **

**PART 3: **

**Chaos. Everywhere. Clary ran to the wall where there was a shield and two swords crossing over each other to make an X shape. She tugged on one until it came lose from the wall. Not the best weapon, but more or less a weapon. She advanced on Sebastian. But, before she could land a blow on him, strong arms pulled her back. "Jace!" she screamed once she saw the gold hair. "let me go!"she tried to break free but couldn't."Why am I so freaking short," she muttered. She stopped struggling to get free when she did, jace leaned down and said into her ear: **

**"We're going to try to reason with him. And find out why the hell he's even here. Believe me I want him dead as much as you. But he wouldn't be here without a reason. We need to find out what that reason is."Clary nodded. That was the best thing to do. Mayrse was the one to speak first: "I have one question, Jonathan;**_ why_** are you here?"He appeared thoughtful for a moment. "Well, New York has great pizza I hear…oh, thats right. I've also come to take my dear sister with me. Any questions?" He looked around as if expecting someone to run to him and beg for answers. Instead, Clary slipped out of Jace's arms and headed toward Sebastian. "Actually," she said "its more of a demand. **_Why do you want to take me with you?" _

**"Well, since you have angel blood." **

**"Every shadowhunter does."**

**"Ahh, yes. But you have **_extra_. **You wouldn't mind giving some up would you?"**

**Clary was only half surprised. "Actually, yes I would." **

**He frowned "Well, thats a shame. Because I need it. See, you are the key part of my plan." **

**she raised her eyebrows. "How?" **

**"I can't reveal **_all _**my secrets, now can I?"**

**That was it. She ran at him and lashed out with her sword. It cut him across the cheek and black blood tinged with red began to run down his face. With a snarl, he leaped at her. "oppugnate!" he screamed and a dozen demons burst through the door. It was latin for **_attack_**. Everyone pulled out their weapons. **

**"**_Ithrial_**,"she whispered. It seemed appropriate to use his name. His blood did run through her veins. She lashed out at Sebastian with the seraph blade. She caught a blow to his leg, but not before he slapped her. She saw stars in front of her eyes for a second but kept fighting anyways. Sebastian jumped up onto the rafters where clary couldn't get to him. She didn't have time to try however, because a arum demon came at her from behind, She lashed out with her seraph blade and cut of each of its tentacles and then its head. Once it was dead, she looked up to find jace fighting with Sebastian on the rafters he was also looking around for her from time to time. "Be careful!" she yelled,and he nodded once he saw she was okay and went into full on fight mode. everyone was fighting a was more than a dozen, clary realized. But she didn't have time to count because because a ravner demon came at her from the side. She stabbed it in its abdomen and said, "You were always my least favorite of all the demons!" it shriveled into nothingness with a sizzle and the disgusting stench of trash. She advanced on another demon, but before she could land a blow on it, something struck the back of her scull, and it felt as if it was being ripped apart into a thousand little pieces and it wanted to turn her brain to mush. She didn't cry out, because thats not what shadowhunters did. White hot pain coursed through her and it was unbearable, she welcomed the blackness when it came.**


End file.
